


Late Night Punishment

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, Light Horror, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: What are you doing in my office at 3 o'clock?
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Punishment

Weird. The electricity of the Chancellor's office isn't working.

Well, as far as Amedda is concerned, every 2:59 am, the electricity falls for a reason.

He feels his face a little hot. He knows he is there. The insidious man is hiding behind his chair.

He fears that he will be punished because he wasn't summoned this time... But, he can't control his body when he has these urges...

The environment calls him. Suddenly, a cold air starts blowing, even when the windows are all closed. Some things fell from the desk, with them, a bloody vibroblade.

He frowns to the sight.... Who else was there before him?

Who else does this with His Lord?...

"Mas? Oh, my Dear, I wasn't expecting you today?... Why... Why are you tearing up?"

He didn't talk. He knew he had a furious expression on his face. One he rarely takes in his life. But now, he could bear what his beloved blade was doing on another person's skin.

He picked it up and showed it to His Lord.

"Ooh, you mean that... Hmmm, what? Do you think I used it on someone else?... Well, this is none of your business. Come here now. You are being punished for having that disrespectful grimace on your face."

The tears run down his face, but at the same time he was delighted that his punishment would take place that night.

He's such a good boy, that be hasn't been punished for weeks, he figures.

3:00 am. The electricity is back. 

Previously, that Skywalker boy was in the office. Sheev didn't do anything inappropriate with him he just made him bleed a little. A bit...

But to Mas, anything was cheating. That blade only scratches his arms, his chest and his face. Not anyone elses.

"Don't cry, little Amedda! It will go away! Some of this might help you!"

With a fast blow of the blade, he teared the Chagrian's robe in half and revealed his naked body. Yes, he wasn't wearing a thing underneath. Such was his thirst.

"What about this one?" The Chancellor gently run the blade feom his shoulder, to his chest. He whimpered. The pain burning his bleeding skin is what he wanted.

But his feelings were still mixed. If he ever found the one who used his blade, he swears, he'd choke them with his bare hands.

Palpatine moved the blade down to his stomach, tracing lines of blood as he went down. Mas' blood is very interesting, because the deep pink colour of it contrasts his skin tone. He is one of the few Chagrians with this mutation.

The sly man reached down and licked it, tasting his sweet, iron taste of it. He chuckled with delight. "Oh, my dear, if I didn't love you, I'd eat you alive!

And that's pretty much what you are doing already

Mas wasn't able to stop his river of tears. But they weren't only anger tears. The were pleasure tears, they were pain tears, they were humiliation tears. But at least two people on this galaxy knew he how he loved humiliation from this man's hands. Oh, and now, you know it too...

the tip of the knife teased his pubic area.

"Kkchh!" He tried to hold back a whimper, with a painful expression on his face. He was already feeling his erection hurting between his legs

"Why, Mas? Why are you disappointing me? What have I told you about your voice, dear?!" Sheev said while faking a sad or disappointed face.

It immediately changed into a mad, psychotic, cold smile, and his hand moved from his crotch to his well-shaped thigh. He sank the blade in his muscle, without mercy.

"Excuseme,MyLord,i'llbelouderthenexttime!!" He quickly managed to utter with broken, desperate voice.

"Good... Gooood!" The Sith Lord cackled with satisfaction.

He saw him pointing his fingers towards him. He knew well what it meant.

The low voltage Force lightning stoke him down, stinging his fresh wounds a lot more than when they were made.

He rarely screams. But this time, he couldn't hold it. Fortunately, because it pleased his lord.

"Yes, Amedda, my boy! Yes! More! Give me more of your sweet, delightful voice! MORE!" The dark man was yelling in a hysteric ecstasy.

Amedda feels so special that he is one of the few chosen to be able to see this amazing, tremendous nature of His Lord. The rest most likely die soon after they see it.

But he didn't die. Because, Palpatine really wants him alive. And the thought only warms his heart.

As he is laid breathless on the cold floor, he feels a heavy boot on his cheek. Not too hard to smash his face like a Meiloorun, but hard enough to hurt as such. He manages to let a sob.

"Bravo, Mas, bravo. You did good today... Hopefully, another time you won't get on my nerves, huh? Dismissed. And quit crying like a girl. It doesn't suit you." _But it is arousing, for sure..._


End file.
